Priorities
by Micaiah
Summary: This started out as a drabble challenge but after a few requests I decided to extend it. Hope those who requested more of the story like it! Ever wondered what might happen if someone stole the Impala? Well, this is my version.
1. Chapter 1

**E/O Drabble Challenge**

**Challenge Word: ditch**

**Length: 100 words**

**No spoilers in this one but have you guys been seeing the ones on the internet for season 5? OMG!**

**Remember: Reviews rock my world! :)**

**************************************************************************************************************

Sam found Dean face down in the ditch across from the motel.

"Dean, are you okay?"

Dean groaned and pushed himself unsteadily to his feet. Sam reached out, gingerly touching a knot on the side of Dean's head. Dean swatted his hand away.

"Did you see which way they went?"

"Who?" Sam scanned the deserted road.

"The guys who jumped me. Two big freaking guys......" Dean blew out his breath. "They took the Impala."

"What?" Sam ran both his hands through his hair in frustration. "Dean, the weapons, the ID's....."

"To hell with the weapons, Sammy. They took my car!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The first part of this story was a drabble challenge. This is the "rest of the story." Hope you enjoy!**

**Remember: Reviews rock my world! ;)**

**Also, I just posted another story called Talk To Me. Would love for you to read and comment on it also! Thanks!**

* * *

"Okay, just calm down and tell me what happened."

"HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO ME?" Dean bellowed. "THE CAR IS GONE!"

Dean swayed and Sam put a steadying hand on his arm.

"Dude, quit hovering. I'm fine." Dean pulled away from Sam's grasp and studied the blacktop.

"What are you looking for?"

"Tire marks. They burned the tires when they took off. I remember that." Dean knelt on the road. "Here…..they went that way."

"Okay, let's call Bobby to give us a ride. He's not far from here."

"Man, I'm not waiting on Bobby." Dean took off toward the motel. "My car could be in pieces by then."

Dean gave an exaggerated shudder at the thought of his beloved car chopped to pieces.

Back at the motel they gathered up their things. Dean checked his duffel to see what weapons they had left. "Thank God we never leave all these in the car. I'm gonna put a bullet in both those guys ass for even thinking about touching my car."

Sam watched as Dean checked his ammo. "Dean…"

"What?"

"You can't just shoot them."

"Watch me."

"Dean, that's not our job."

"Our job is killing evil, Sammy." Dean jammed his gun into the waistband of his jeans. "Whoever messes with my wheels is evil."

Sam sighed as he followed his brother from the motel. He knew he would get Dean to see reason before they found the car….maybe.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam hissed.

"Stealing a car. What does it look like I'm doing?" Dean had already jimmied the door of an older model pickup. "This looks like the fastest thing in the lot, don't cha think?"

"We're going to steal a car to chase a stolen car?" Sam glanced furtively around the parking lot.

"You can bring it back if it will make you feel any better." Dean threw his stuff in the back of the truck. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"Dean, stop the truck!"

The truck came to a screeching halt as Dean slammed on the brakes.

"I thought I saw something. Back up."

Sam scanned the trees as Dean put the truck in reverse.

"Right there! It's just far enough off the road not to be noticed…..at least not by most normal people."

"That would explain why you saw it."

"Shut up." Sam strained to see the barn in the moonlit night. "If I'm not mistaken, that's the Impala sitting out front. They must have decided to hole up for the night."

"Mistake number two." Dean checked his gun one more time before climbing from the cab of the truck. "Take the truck back, Sammy. I'll get the car and meet you back at the motel."

"Dude, no way." Sam followed his brother toward the barn. "You are not going in there alone and I'm not letting you kill two humans just for stealing a car."

"It's not just any car, Sam."

"No, Dean. Let's just get the Impala and go."

Dean closed his eyes and Sam could almost hear him counting to ten. "Okay, Sam."

"Okay, good. Let's get this over with."

They crept silently to the edge of the lot where the barn sat.

"See anything?"

Sam surveyed the area and shook his head. "I think they must be inside…..hopefully asleep."

"Alright, let's go."

Sam's longer legs outdistanced his brother's and he made it to the car first. He turned around to find his brother standing at the door of the barn. He motioned frantically for Dean to get away from there. Dean held up his finger…._wait__a__minute._

Sam threw up his hands in despair. He should have known Dean couldn't just get the Impala and go. No, his brother was determined to inflict some pain on the guys who took his baby.

The last thing Sam heard before the ground came rushing up at him was Dean screaming his name.

* * *

"Sammy, wake up. Sammy!"

Sam struggled to open his eyes. His head lolled forward and his brother's boots were the first thing he saw. He managed to raise his throbbing head to find Dean bound to a post, in between two huge guys….the Impala thieves….whose hands were also bound.

"What the hell…."

Sam was fully awake now and he realized that his hands were tied behind his back. "Dean, what's going on?"

"Vampires."

"What?"

"These two idiots…" Dean nodded toward the two thieves. "Managed to hole up in a vampire's nest."

"How many are there?" Sam tried to survey the room but it was too dark to make out much.

The man to the left of Dean spoke up. "We've seen four so far."

"Damn."

"Damn is right," said Dean.

"I hope you have a plan,"

"Why the hell do you think I've been trying to wake you up, geek boy? I need your help."

* * *

"Dean, I thought you had a plan."

"This is a plan."

"No, this is suicide."

"Well, so is just sitting here. Quit your moaning and get to work."

Sam rolled his eyes but was pretty sure Dean couldn't see the gesture in the shadows. He inched his way over to where Dean sat. Sam was the only one who hadn't been lashed to a pole. He figured it was because he was unconscious when they dragged him in.

"Not that one," whispered Dean. "The other ankle."

"Sorry. I can't tell the difference when I can't see them."

Sam had his back to his brother and was trying to find the knife that Dean had tucked into his boot before leaving the motel. When he finally managed to pull it out, he began slowly hacking at his bonds.

"Hurry up, Sammy."

"Dean, if you don't shut up, I'm going to leave you here with your new friends."

The last of the rope encircling Sam's wrists fell away and he moved toward his brother.

"You know, I'd feel a lot better about this if we had some dead man's blood to slow them down."

"Get me out of these ropes and I can take care of that problem real quick." Dean glared at the Impala thief closest to him.

"Dean…."

"Yeah, yeah. Spare me the lecture, Sammy. Just get me out of here."

After Dean's ropes were cut, Sam turned to the other captives. "We'll be back, okay. We're not going to leave you here but we can't let you go right now either. We just…"

"Damn it, Sam! You don't owe them an explanation. Let's get to the car and get some weapons."

Sam shrugged apologetically to the Impala thieves and followed Dean through the barn.

"Where do you think they are?" whispered Sam.

"I don't know." Dean's sharp eyes scanned the area outside the barn. "Can't imagine they'd be out hunting when supper came straight to them tonight."

"Do you see anything?"

"No, but….ah…damn it!"

"What?"

"I forgot to get the car keys from those bastards."

"I'll go back and get them. You keep an eye out. I'll be right back."

Sam hurried back to where they had left the two guys tied up. "I need the keys."

The bigger guy spoke up. "They're in my pocket."

As Sam was getting the keys the guy asked, "Are you guys going to leave us here?"

Sam managed a laugh. "My brother probably would like to but no, we're going to get you out of here. We just need to take care of these vampires first."

"WATCH OUT!" It was the other Impala thief screaming at the top of his lungs.

Sam rolled but not in time to keep the vampire from landing on his back. All the air gushed out of him and Sam tried desperately to suck in a much needed breath. Then hands were on his shoulders and he could feel hot breath on his neck.

"Sammy! NO!"

Sam heard Dean's shout the same time he felt the razor like teeth bite into his neck. Then suddenly the vampire was gone and Dean was pulling him into his arms.

"Sammy? You okay? He didn't bleed on you, did he?"

Sam shook his head. "How'd you…"

Dean grinned and held up an ax. "Found this while I was waiting for you to come back with the keys."

Sam saw the decapitated vampire on the floor behind Dean. The two Impala thieves looked as if they might lose their lunch.

"I took another one out when he came in the barn so that's two down and only two more to go if what these clowns said is right." Dean helped Sam to his feet. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Can you please let us go?" The larger of the two thieves looked as though he might start crying any moment.

"It's better if you stay where you are," explained Sam. "They'll be looking for us. You'll only get yourself killed if you're loose."

"And besides, I don't trust you enough to let you go," said Dean. "Come on, Sammy, let's find the other two and put this night behind us."

* * *

"What are they doing?"

"I think they're mourning."

"What?"

"Well, you did kill him, Dean."

They had found the other two vampires where Dean had killed the first one.

"Okay, I'll get the one on the right with the ax and you keep the one on the left occupied until I can get to her."

"Sure, no problem, I'll just offer her the other side of my neck."

Dean scowled at him. "That was almost funny, Sam. Don't get yourself killed, okay?"

Sam nodded. Dean held up one finger, two fingers, three. Dean launched himself at the vampire on the right and Sam saw the head go rolling before the vampire knew what had happened.

The girl vampire was small so that was to Sam's advantage but she was strong. She managed to throw him against the wall but Sam held her off long enough for Dean to get in a good blow. Sam closed his eyes as blood splattered his face. He pushed the dead vampire aside and sunk down to the floor of the barn.

"Sammy?" Dean was at his side in a heartbeat.

"I'm okay, Dean. Can we just get your car and go?"

* * *

"So, those were really vampires?"

Dean ignored the question. He seemed to be ignoring the two Impala thieves all together.

Sam glared at his brother who arched his eyebrows as if to say "What?"

Sam sighed. "Yes, those were really vampires."

They were waiting for the fire they had set at the barn to catch and then they were leaving.

"So, what about us?" asked one of the thieves.

Dean finally overcame his deafness. "If I was you, I'd start walking right about now."

"Dean, we can at least let them have the truck."

"Nope, we're taking it back, remember?"

"But…"

"No buts Sam. They shouldn't have stolen my car. I'm doing them a favor by not shooting them where they stand." Dean smiled at the two thieves who backed away from him. "Start walking."

One of the guys looked as though he wanted to protest but the other one shook his head and they began to walk toward the road.

"You'd better hope there aren't any scratches on my car or I'm coming after you," Dean shouted at their retreating backs.

Sam gave his brother an irritated glance. "Dean, what if there are more vampires around?"

Dean grinned. "Then they should probably walk very fast."


End file.
